How The Journey Should've Ended
by BadWolfIsMe
Summary: Just a oneshot about the ending i would've liked to see for Journey's End. 10/Rose. Genre varies between Romance and Friendship - not sure which is better.


**Just a random fic, because i for one was not happy about the ending of seaon 4, it was FAR too sad!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Doctor Who!! think about it, if i DID own Doctor Who, would i **_**really **_**spend over a week crying over the ending of The Stolen Earth, Journey's End **_**and **_**still get tears in my eyes when i watch the goodbye scene in Doomsday?! after which. i then write a story about how I think it should've ended?! Come on people, you're brainer than this!!**

**not too sure bout the ending to this, it may be a bit rambly, but anyway... :P**

**please REVIEW!!**

**For Rachel. ****even got your bit about the nose in there lol! Even though it doesn't quite come right off.  
Someday soon… I promise you… I will make you read my fanfictions! Even if it kills us both! you will read them... and enjoy them!! :P  
Keep dreaming about that happy ending we both want to see! Maybe someday, the people who DO own Doctor Who will find it in their hearts to give it to me, and i will upset so many less people!**

* * *

A strong hand slipped inside hers, as Rose Tyler watched her heart disappear in front of her. She could feel herself breaking.

"_You made me better, now you can do the same for him"_

The words echoed in her head, round and round. _You can make him better. _Only she couldn't. Not again. She just wasn't strong enough any more.

"They said the world would close, but how fast can they do it?" Rose spluttered, pulling her hand out of the grip of the Doctor, the _other_ Doctor's firm hold.

He just looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. He understood what she was going to do, and he wouldn't stop her. He just wanted her happy. Like He had.

"Rose…" he whispered, as she pulled the dimension crosser our from her pocket, already fiddling with the dials, furiously trying to be as quick as possible. She knew how little time she must have.

At the Doctor's word, she looked up, realising what leaving would mean.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, looking at her mum. Jackie was about to say something, but Rose just turned to the Doctor,

"Are you gunna be okay?" she asked, all too conscious of the quickly-disappearing time she had left.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." She looked at him, not quite believing his words, "Go, you don't have much time." Rose opened her mouth to say something, when the Doctor urged, "Go!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered, addressing all of them. She whished this didn't have to happen, but she couldn't stay here. She just _couldn't._

After one last, lingering look at the beach, the tall man she loved, and her old mum, Rose pressed one of the buttons on the crosser and disappeared. Forever.

The Doctor and Jackie just stood and looked at the spot where Rose had been standing just seconds before.

"We won't forget her…" the Doctor said, after time. – could've been minuets, could've been hours, there was no way of telling,

"Yer… Come on, then," Jackie replied, after some more time,

"What, you want me to come with you?" he asked, slightly taken aback,

"Of course, where else you gunna go now?" Jackie almost laughed. _Almost_.

"Well… I… _Thank you_, Jackie. I mean it. Thank you." He whispered, pulling her into a tight hug.

Okay, so he didn't have Rose, but now he had the next best thing. He had a family.

.o0o0o

"You can't ever tell her!" the Doctor practically yelled, so worried for Donna, so heartbroken that it had to come to this,

"No, no, no… But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out… I'll look up, on her behalf, I'll look up at the sky, and think of you…" Wilfred began to struggle to hold back the tears that were threatening to overcome him, as he said goodbye to the man who had changed his granddaughters life so dramatically. The man who had saved them all.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied, so glad that tears never show in the pouring rain, and he meant it.

Swallowing back more tears, the Doctor turned, and walked back to his TARDIS. Back to being alone.

Wilfred watched with sorrow in his eyes, as the small, blue box slowly faded from view.

The Doctor unbuttoned his sodden, brown jacket, and shrugged it to the floor. Then he just stood, watching the TARDIS's motors work, taking him away.

Grief almost overwhelmed him, as he realised what he'd lost. Threatening tears began to escape from his tired eyes. But still he stood, unwilling to show what little emotion he had left, even if it was just to his ship.

"So… Is this always what you do when you loose someone, or is it just cuz you lost more than one person this time?" A familiar voice sounded from behind him,

"Wha…" but he didn't have time to finish before he was caught up in a whirl of yellow and purple, and tight arms were thrown around his neck.

He couldn't help but laugh, and clutch the woman closer to him, despite the fact that she really, _really_ shouldn't be there.

"Rose…" he breathed, pulling her closer to his dripping form, drowning in her smell and feel.

Rose pulled back her head and laughed, "You didn't honestly think it would be _that_ easy?!" She exclaimed, trying to put even less distance between herself, and the alien she was holding with all her strength.

Tears and rain mixed up together on the Doctor's already wet shirt, and he laughed more as he watched the same drip onto Rose's blond head.

Rose pulled away slightly, looking the Doctor in the eye. He suddenly got the strange sensation that she could see right through his mask. That she knew exactly what he was thinking. So, for once, he didn't try to hid any of it. He let her see him and all that he was. And for one brief, glorious moment, she could really see him. Everything about him was on show.

Rose gasped, and the Doctor quickly burred his face in her hair again. Maybe that had been too much. Maybe he shouldn't have let her seen.

"Doctor…" she whispered, pulling away slightly.

He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. He took in every little detail about her. When he came to her eyes, however, he stopped. She understood. He could see that. In those seconds that he'd let her see him, she had understood everything. She now knew everything about him.

But she wasn't in pain. She wasn't hurting. She simply understood. And it was almost too much for him to bare.

She opened her eyes to him, and in return for him letting her in, she let him in completely too.

Before the Doctor could respond, however, he suddenly under came a _very_ weird feeling on the tip of his nose. He looked down, to find Rose Tyler's mouth around his nose, her sharp, white teeth, just scraping the skin. Not too much pressure, but just enough for him to spring back from her, surprised.

"Rose Tyler, did you just bite me?" he asked, not quite believing what she had just done.

"Yes. On the nose." She replied, all seriousness.

"And… um… if you don't mind me asking… _Why?_" and still, it hadn't sunk in.

"That's for trying to leave me in a parallel universe. Again." She answered, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Rose…"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Got ya!" and with that, he bent down, and repaid her by biting down on her nose, causing Rose to scream, and run around the TARDIS, away from him.

The Doctor, sensing a challenge, chased after her. It didn't take long for the Doctor to catch up with, and grab the waist of, Rose, due to his immensely more agile form, and less easily tiring genetic make up.

Pulling her to the floor the Doctor rolled Rose onto her back, before collapsing down next to her.

Rose propped herself onto her side, looking at the Doctor, who immediately did the same.

They lay like that for a while, their hands linking together between them, just content with being together.

"So…" Rose grinned, her tongue just sticking out from between her teeth, "How was that sentence gunna end?"

"You already know," the Doctor replied, avoiding her gaze,

"Yer… but, I wanna hear _you_ say it." She looked at him, all innocence, waiting patently for the Doctor to look back at her. Waiting for him to say the words she longed to hear.

The Doctor turned to face her, and found himself being lured in by Rose's big, beautiful, brown eyes, waiting for him to say the words. He knew in that instance that she would wait forever to hear him say it.

He smiled at her, unwilling and unable to keep the words inside any longer.

"Rose Tyler, I love you." And that was it. Simple really. She knew it, and he knew it, but as soon as the words were said, something changed.

Something was much, much better.

.o0o0o

True, Donna Noble was still gone, and she would never be able to come back. True, once again, he was the last left of the great Time War. True, someday, Rose would grow old. Yes, someday she would die, where he would regenerate.

But someday was a long way off, and for a moment, for one, glorious moment, the Doctor allowed himself to be content. For a moment, he was the happiest person in creation because, right then, Rose Tyler was all he needed. And Rose Tyler was all he had.

She would be the one. The one who stayed. He had tried to give her a version of him that could give her the forever she deserved, but she didn't need forever. All she needed was here and now, with her Doctor.

Someday they both knew it would end, but they kept fighting until that day came.

Because someone has to fight. Someone has to go on.

An ending can be a beginning, and some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Rose and the Doctor are examples of this.

.o0o0o

That night, with Rose in his arms, the Doctor let go of his emotions. He was here, and so was she. They would always be together. No matter how many universes, no matter what enemy, they have the forever that no-one can have, because they will be remembered.

**The End.**

**Because Forever Isn't Enough.**


End file.
